


In another life, I would be your girl

by Sherlocked



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Really vague allusions to George and Gigi's relationship, So sue me, Stealing charaters from the book, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi remembers Denny, remembers him in the sidelines. He’d been one of the kids George had coached, and had been nice. She’d liked him. In any other circumstance, she’d <em>totally</em> have gone out with him.</p>
<p>But there’d been George, who’s very good at looking perfect, and she’d known him and she’d gone with him instead and- well. It’d ended badly, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life, I would be your girl

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Gigi remembers Denny, remembers him in the sidelines. He’d been one of the kids George had coached, and had been nice. She’d liked him. In any other circumstance, she’d _totally_ have gone out with him.

But there’d been George, who’s very good at looking perfect, and she’d known him and she’d gone with him instead and- well. It’d ended badly, to say the least.

When she thinks about it (not as much as she used to, and she’s stopped crying) she wonders about it, wonders how the world would have been different if she’d gone with Denny instead of George. It came back when she was watching Lizzie’s videos, and her stomach clenched when He’d come onscreen. Not with things remembered, but for what he could do to Lizzie.

~

She sometimes thinks that she’d heard Denny’s voice outside Lizzie’s room during Lydia’s party.

~

So, Will and Gigi are visiting Lizzie’s hometown with Bing, and she’s wandering the town while Jane and Bing kiss and make up and Will and Lizzie get their collective heads out of their asses and get together (fucking _finally_ ) when she runs into someone coming out of the Starbucks, knocking his coffee into the street.

Her, “Oh, I’m so sorry!” comes out at the same time as his, “Crap, sorry!” and they back up.

“Did you get any on you?”

“No, it’s-” She stops when she realizes, she recognizes that voice. She looks up, and she recognizes the person, too. “Denny?”

“Gigi?” He looks shocked before his face splits into a grin. “Hey!”

“Hi! I haven’t seen you in forever!” There was a brief flash of pain across his face, but he recovers quickly.

“Yeah! How’ve- how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been good, I’ve been- busy, mostly. I became a graphic designer at Pemberly Digital.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. You?”

“Still competing. Still working pre law. Same old, same old. What’re you doing in town?” Gigi shrugged.

“Uh, my brother and his friend are visiting their girlfriends, and I thought I’d tag along and see what it’s like.” She looks him over.”How about we grab some coffee and catch up? I’ll buy, as I’m sort of the reason you don’t have one now.” He smiles, and Gigi remembers why he was her type all over again.

“I’d like that.”

~

Three hours later, slightly jittery from all the caffeine, they leave, walking through the campus. They get to the Bennet household, and Gigi groans.

“They’re gone. They left me. Morons.” Denny rubs the back of his neck.

“Sorry.”

“S’kay, s’not your fault.” She sighs. “It’s just, we’re staying all the way on the other side of town.”

“I’ll walk you.” Gigi blinks up at him, surprised.

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to.” Denny shakes his head, a grin forming.

“I insist. I’m sort of the reason you’re out this late, anyway.”

~

Will has apparently remembered that Gigi had gone with them, and she can see him pacing furiously through the glass framing the door. She turns to Denny at the end of the walk.

“Thanks for walking me home, but my brother’s going to bug out, so I think it’d be safer if this is where we parted ways.” Denny nods.

“Okay.” He smiled. “I had fun.” Gigi smiles back.

“I did, too.” She taps his chest pocket, where he’d stowed his phone after putting her number in it. “Keep in touch.”

“You too.” He waves, and she can feel him watch her walk down the path to the front door. When she half turns under the guise of retrieving her keys from the dark recesses of her bag, she sees him walking down the block with an enormous smile on his face. It makes her feel better.

~

She’s out with Lizzie when she gets a text from Denny. She replies before looking up to see Lizzie raising an eyebrow at her.

“Who was that?”

“A friend?”

“How good a friend?” Before Gigi can deflect, Lizzie flicks aside her protests with a wave of her hand. “Gigi, don’t even. When one texts with someone who is just a friend, one doesn’t smile when one’s texting them.”

Had she been smiling? She hadn’t noticed. She shrugged. 

“A friend I hadn’t seen for a while.”

“Would this be the same friend that you disappeared off with for 3 hours?”

“I hadn’t seen him in a while.” Lizzie looks triumphant.

“Ha! I knew it, it’s a boy, tell me his name.”

“Denny Reed.” Lizzy blinks.

“Where do you know Denny from?”

“He was in town same time George was.” Lizzie’s eyes widen slightly.

“Did he-”

“No! No.” Gigi swirls her ice cubes around in her glass. “He was really nice, and friendly, and smart, and everything I look for in a guy, but George was there, too.”

“Ah.” Gigi looks up at Lizzie pushing some salad across her plate and realizes that she probably knows _exactly_ how _that_ felt.

She also realizes that the evil grin she got on her face as Lizzie pulls out her phone and starts texting _probably_ isn’t a good thing.

~

When she’s invited to go to the movies with Bing and Jane and Will and Lizzie, she’s all set to be the 5th wheel when Denny turns up. In his defense, he seems just as surprised to see her as she is to see him.

Gigi glares at Lizzie. She smiles innocently.

~

It goes well, actually. When the tense stuff happens, Denny doesn’t complain when Gigi almost cuts off the circulation to his arm. After a while, Gigi stops throwing betrayed looks every time they’re left alone, and they schedule another date far enough away that neither Will nor Lizzie can hear it.

~

Georgiana Darcy had gone through more in her life than most. But now, even with the times when she hadn’t thought she’d make it, the fact that now she had a well paying job, good grades in school, a boyfriend who loved her, and friends and family who were all happy, well.

If it didn’t completely make it all worth it, it at least kept it manageable.


End file.
